Spike and Nadia chronicles, Chapter 4, part 2
by spikesangel
Summary: Part 2 of the touched by an angel story...


Disclaimer, etc. at end of story

The Spike and Nadia Chronicles

By:

Spike's Angel

****

"Touched by an Angel"

Part 2

Part 6

Nadia felt a cool cloth rubbing against her forehead. Her head hurt badly, and she struggled to open her eyes. "Spike?" she asked quietly as her eyes opened slowly. "Spike's with Angel and Wesley, I'm Cordelia," a female voice answered. Nadia sat up in bed quickly, but the woman pushed her back down gently. "You have to stay in bed, Nadia. Spike would kill me if anything happened to you." Nadia groaned. "Who are you?" The brunette woman wiped Nadia's face with the cloth again. "I'm Cordelia Chase. I work for Angel." "Angel..." Nadia murmured. "Spike's grandsire's name was Angel." Cordelia made a face. "It's the same Angel that I work for." Nadia opened her eyes wide and stared hard at Cordelia. "But Angel has a soul. Why would he help..."

The creaking sound of the elevator coming down to Angel's room made both women jump slightly. Angel come into the room, followed by an irate Wesley and a composed Spike. "Spike!" Nadia cried, and tried to get up. Spike ran to her and pulled her close to him. "My Dark Angel, I thought I had lost you!" Nadia felt tears fall down her cheeks as she asked "What happened, anyway?" "You were hurt mentally," Angel answered. Nadia looked up at Angel's face and felt a shiver run through her body. _"He looks like a god..."_ she thought. Spike, reading her thoughts, got a pained look on his face. "Nadia..." he whispered. Nadia snapped back into reality and looked at her lover. "Spike, oh, darling, I'm sorry..." Angel stared at the two vampires, his own thoughts swimming with images of Nadia in his arms. He shook the thoughts out of his head and cleared his throat. 

"Spike, there's no time for chitchat. You know perfectly well what the conditions were for us helping you save your girlfriend." Nadia stood up shakily and faced Angel, feeling some of her powers return. "What conditions?" Wesley stepped in front of Angel. "We helped you live, now you must help us kill the demon that hurt you and stop the resurrection of Amareth." Nadia looked at Spike, who sat on the bed, a pained look on his face. "Spike, did you agree to this condition?" He nodded. Nadia reached out and touched his face, then turned to Wesley. "I usually don't help humans, or vamps with souls for that matter, but hey..." She shrugged. "New experiences are mind broadening." "Good," Angel nodded. "Here's the plan."

Part 7 

Ghaleon glared at his minions as he paced back and forth in front of them. "We still don't have the necklace, you idiots! The girl bitch still has it! Our Lady Amareth is due to be called in three hours!" One of the minions tentatively stepped forward. "Ghaleon, I have an idea." "You, have an idea?" Ghaleon laughed. "Preposterous! What could you possibly have to say?" The minion froze a moment before answering. "Well, maybe we could...lure the vampires here, Ghaleon. I learned of the vampire they stay with. He is Angel, a private investigator, that helps people. The woman who works there has visions that tell where to find the victims. What if we kidnapped a child, and threatened to kill it if we didn't get the amulet?" Ghaleon paced faster. "Try it. If it doesn't work, you die Creed!" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh God!" Cordelia cried as the wave of pain from another vision swept over her head. Nadia, who was sitting on Spike's lap, watched her intently. "What's wrong?" Nadia asked Wesley, who was running to get water. Wesley ignored her and kept going. Spike grasped Nadia's hand and kissed it. "The girl has visions. Must be havin' one right now." Angel glared at Spike as he helped Cordelia up. "What was it, Cordy?" he asked. Cordelia panted hard and took the water that Wesley brought her. "A little boy, in a warehouse...a demon with big antler thingies, and ugly blackish greenish skin...eeewww!" Angel, Nadia, and Spike looked at each other. "Ghaleon," they all whispered. "A warehouse...hmmm," Wesley murmured. "I'll get some information on how to kill the demon and meet you at the car." 

Angel nodded. "Cordy, I need a printout of all abandoned warehouses in the area. Spike, you and your girl grab some weapons and take them to the car." "Who put you in bloody charge, mate?" Spike growled. "Spike, shh, luv," Nadia said soothingly. "Don't you want to kill that stupid demon?" Spike nodded and looked in her eyes as he said telepathically "_Pet, stay away from Angel. I lost Dru to him, and I bloody well won't lose you!"_ He stalked away, Nadia staring sadly at his retreating back. Angel put on his coat and grabbed the list of warehouses from Cordelia. "You, Nadia, come with me. We're going demon hunting." Nadia shook her head. "Not without Spike." Angel walked up to her, trying not to notice the smoothness of her skin, and the smell of her hair. "Spike and Wesley will follow us when we find the warehouse. I need you to sense where he is so we don't have to stop and look through every one." Nadia sighed and walked out the door. Angel glanced at Cordelia as he walked out and followed Nadia to his car. 

------------------------------------------------------------------

Nadia sighed for the fifth time that evening as Angel drove away from the abandoned warehouse. "Why does this take so damn long!" she cried. Angel sighed and turned a corner. "Why do you have to complain about it so much?" Nadia glared at him, and at the next stop sign she jumped out of the car. "Hey!" Angel cried, and parked the car on the curb. Jumping out of the car, he ran after Nadia as she walked into a deserted park. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked sharply as he tugged at her arm. Nadia jerked away and kept walking. "Where do you think I'm going?" Nadia growled. Angel grabbed her and turned her around, opening his mouth to protest her actions. The words stuck in his throat as he looked down at her petite figure, her white arms encased in a pearly white silk shirt, her cleavage full and gleaming in the moonlight. For a second, he was entranced by her angry violet eyes, and he leaned down to kiss her.

Nadia felt the chemistry between them as he leaned down, and she closed her eyes, expectant for the kiss. Suddenly, a vision of her Spike passed in front of her, his eyes wet with tears as he watched her kiss Angel. Nadia gasped and pulled away quickly. Angel stared at her, and realizing what he had almost done, he turned and walked back to the car. "Come on," he called, "We have to find the warehouse." Nadia crossed her arms and followed him.

Part 8

Spike cursed as he turned the corner of the street, listening to Wesley's cries of horror as they almost hit a prostitute. "Dammit! How dare he try and be alone wi' her!" Spike yelled at Wesley. Wesley shrugged and tried to pull his face away from the vampire's angry gaze. "I don't know what you are talking about," Wesley said, annoyed. Spike glared at the human and opened his mouth to say something but froze instead. "What is the matter?" Wesley asked. Spike pulled into a dirt road that led to the pier. "I sense Nadia over here..." Spike murmured.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Nadia made a face as she brushed cobwebs off her pants. "Quit making so much noise!" Angel whispered. Nadia growled under her breath. "Quit bossing me around, asshole!" Angel sighed. They had found the warehouse, an old one by a pier, thanks to Nadia's psychic senses. She had sensed the child, and now they were in the warehouse looking around. Angel pulled out his cell phone and quietly telephoned Cordelia to tell her where they were and asked her to call Wesley. Nadia shook her head and told him it wasn't necessary...Spike and Wesley were already there. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spike felt Nadia's presence close by. Following his senses, he finally saw her standing next to Angel, her arms crossed. He ran to her and pulled her close to him. "Luv, are you all right?" he asked quickly. Nadia nodded and hugged him. Wesley, huffing and puffing from hurrying, approached the group. "Wh...What have...you...found?" he whispered. Angel glanced around the room. "Nothing...yet." Nadia suddenly felt Ghaleon's presence. "There," she said, pointing to their right. "He is over there." Angel tightened his grip on the crossbow he held. "Let's move." 

Part 9 

Ghaleon smiled as he sensed the presence of the vampire that had the amulet he needed. "They have come," he whispered to his twelve minions. The little brown-haired boy in the chair in front of Ghaleon struggled. Ghaleon merely glanced at him, then with a swipe of his arm, killed the boy with a single blow to the head. "We have no need for you," he said cruelly. At that moment, an arrow flew into the forehead of one of his minions. Ghaleon glanced over to see Nadia, Spike, Wesley, and Angel enter the room. 

"Oh God!" Wesley cried as he saw the body of the child. Angel glared at Ghaleon. "You will die, demon!" Angel vamped out and charged Ghaleon. The fight broke out as Nadia and Spike vamped out too and followed him. Wesley pulled out a sword and charged the nearest minion. Noises of fighting and yelling filled the air as the three vampires and Wesley killed over seven of Ghaleon's minions. All was fine until Ghaleon grabbed Wesley by the throat.

Angel immediately stopped fighting. The room stood in silence as all eyes turned to Ghaleon. "Give me the amulet or he dies!" Ghaleon thundered. Angel turned to Nadia. "Give him the necklace." Nadia shook her head. "No way. If he gets this, we all die." Angel glared at Nadia. "I said, give him the necklace!" Nadia laughed and stood still. "Now, or he dies!" Ghaleon interrupted. "You have ten seconds!" Wesley struggled as Ghaleon began to squeeze his head. "Ten. Nine..." Angel strode over to Nadia and reached for the necklace. She pulled away as Spike stood in between them. "Leave 'er alone, Peaches." Angel grabbed at the necklace. "Seven. Six." "If you give him this amulet, we all perish!" Nadia cried. "Three. Two." In a fit of desperation, Nadia took off the amulet and threw it to the ground. "One." Angel leaped for the amulet. At the same time, Nadia focused her energy on the amulet and blew it to smithereens. Angel let out a cry of despair. Everyone looked over at Ghaleon, whose eyes had widened at the realization that Amareth could never be called. With a swift movement of anger, he squeezed Wesley's head until it was crushed within his hands.

A pitiful cry came out of Angel's mouth as he watched the death of his friend. Ghaleon snarled and attacked the three vampires physically. Nadia and Spike took the opportunity to attack Ghaleon's mind. Everything happened in slow motion. Spike and Nadia used their most powerful mind attacks on Ghaleon, slowing him down enough for Angel to regain his senses and pick up the sword Wesley had dropped in his death. With a yell, Angel attacked Ghaleon and spit him in two. The vampires had won.

Part 10 

Angel stood motionless over the remains of Wesley. Hatred for Nadia's indifference over Wesley's death began to consume him. He looked over at her, the one who had caused his friend's death. She sat by a Spike, who was recovering from using his mental power. Angel began to walk slowly over to them. 

Nadia looked up and caught his eye. She knew he grieved, but she did not care about him or the human. It was a neccesary sacrifice. If Ghaleon had gotten the amulet, Amareth would have been called, and somehow Nadia knew that everyone would have perished. She stared up at Angel, who was now standing over her, eyes full of hate.

"You killed him," he said quietly. Nadia shrugged. "I should have given Ghaleon the amulet so we could all be dust right now, right?" Angel glared at her. "You don't even care..." he said sadly as his voice trailed off. Spike growled. "Let her alone, Peaches!" he said loudly. Angel ignored him. "Nadia, I will kill you..." he whispered. Nadia smiled. "Right. You know you cannot do that, Angel. I am much stronger than you." Angel stared at her, trying to contain his anger. He raised his sword. Spike cried out, but Nadia held him back. She stood up and faced Angel. With tears pouring down his cheeks, Angel attacked. 

Nadia waved her arm in front of him and watched in amusement as Angel was sent flying into the opposite wall, knocking him unconscious. Spike got up and put his arm around his love. "Let's go, Spike," Nadia said quietly. Spike nodded. "Yes. Let's get the bloody hell outta here." Nadia smiled. "Yeah, luv. We have a Slayer to kill."

****

Rating: R for violence

****

Disclaimer: All BtVS characters belong to Joss. don't sue please. 

****

No. of parts: 10

****

Prequels: For The Love of a Woman, Buffy's Revenge, My Moon and My Stars, Touched by an Angel Part 1

****

Sequels: Daughter of Lillith


End file.
